Carlisle's Affair Part 1
by blushingrose1995
Summary: This is ALL HUMAN, NO VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLVES. The story title is self-explainatory.


**CARLISLE'S POV**

About a few years ago I was at home watching TV when my sister-in-law called and said that she was coming by to catch up on a few shows we had on the DVR. This was not out of the ordinary for her as she was always stopping by from time to time. I let her know yat Esme, her sister, my wife and our little daughter and son, Emmett and Alice were out for the day visiting the library, doing some school shopping and had a play date with afriend from across town and would not be home until later that evening.

When Bella called, I was a bit bummed that I would not have the house to myself. It ws a cold weekend and I was hoping to watch a bit of football or a movie. However, little did I know this was going to be a day that I would not soon forget.

Thinking back on it now, I did not realise that I think my sister-in-law was really seducing me, but I played along well enough for her. Bella arrived and I offered her something to eat and drink. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to the living room while she was aleady comfortable on the couch.

"Uhh, make yourself at home Bella. Here," I said as I tossed the bottle of water to her and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Ha ! I will for sure," she said as she jumped quickly ans snagged the remote.

I had not noticed until she bent over in front of me to grab the remote from the coffe table that she was wearing a loose shirt. I saw completely up to her bra covered breasts. As she bent over she wiggled her as just a little longer than she had to. I think she caught a glimpse of me ogling her breasts.

So I decided to play along a bit and smacked her ass. "Hey, get out of the way, I can't see the TV !"

Now I need to describe this vixen right in front of me. She has a figure of a model. Her looks are far from plastic. She has this natural beauty that any man would fall for. Her heart shaped face, pouty pink lips and long hair was enough to get me hard and do not get me started on her 34 DD breasts and spankable ass- I know spankable is not a real word, but I cannot help myself saying it. She is every man's dream. My idiot younger brother let her. Bella broke up with Edward because he was a control freak. I do not blame her for leaving him.

This woman has no idea how sexy she can be, bu she knows she is a woman and knows how to use her assets to her benefit. Also, interesting to note, our flirtations had grown over the past several years. She had become a more permanent fixture around our house, which is fine with me. She would come over to our house and even stay for a few days to help watch over the kids. It was generally helpful.

Every once in a while we would flirt, but it was mainly innocent. I would smack her ass and she would playfully smack mw on my arm. We would share a blanket watching a movie and it was basically pretty harmless. For the past few months though, I noticed that her hand would linger a litle longer than necessary at times. I would brush it off to her not having a boyfriend and needed a man's touch from time to time. 

She had also made a point of giving me longer than normal hugs. I loved the feeling her big tits pressed against my chest. From time to time, I'd even let my hand drift over her ass when I hugged her to let her know that I do not mind her advances. Again, pretty innocent stuff and Esme was none the wiser of our harmless flirtations.

Back to the story...

She giggled slightly and darted to her side of the couch, opened her water bottle, took a swig and then proceeded to pull up an episode on our DVR.

"What do you want to watch ?" I asked.

"Lost," she replied and pulled up an episode and we started watching. About 10 minutes passes and she paused the show and said that that particular episode was boring. I agreed. and we resumed watching.

She was rubbing her shoulders as if she was in pain and the a series of events began to unfold.

"Carlisle, would you rub my shoulders and back ? " She asked.

This was not a complete surprise as I had rubbed her back and shoulders before and it was no big deal. This was one of the only times that I had rubbed her back with no one around though. Most times there were kids running around the room and Esme was always sitting nearby. So, it was nothing out of the ordinary for her to ask me if I would rub her shoulders.

So I agreed and assumed her regular position of sitting down on the floor in front of me while I stayed seated on the couch. I had to scoot up a bit to get better leverage and she took the opportunity to lean back as my hands went to work on her neck and shoulders.

"You have such strong hands Carlisle. Thank you, this feels wonderful," she stated as my hands quickly found a few new knots in her shoulders. I'd start very softly kneading them and then increase the pressure slightly every few strokes.

"Oh, this is soooo good," she moaned in a breathless tone.

The warmth of Bella's skin felt good to my hands. I did not want to push things too far and too quickly, so I took my time. We both sort of watched the show and looked out at our big bay window and noticed that snow had begun to fall.

"It's snowing," I said to her.

Bella seemed to not pay any attention but let out a small "Uh huh," as she closed her eyes as I increased the pressure slightly working on a particularly tight area of her back.

As I worked on the knot with one hand my other hand began to rub up and down her back. Gently at first and gradually pressed my palm more firmly up and down her back. I noticed that her bra strap seemed very tight to my touch and I could not help it but fantasize about finally being able to take it off, but I was not sure that was what Bella had in mind.

All of our innocent flirtations were probably lost on her Or were they ? I looked outside again and noticed that the snow was getting more intense and began covering the driveway and streets more quickly than I had seen in years. All of a sudden the phone rang. It was probably a good thing as I had started to let my mind wander a bit further into the fantasy of potentially being with my sister-in-law and I was hoping, sort of, that the phone call would snap me back into reality before Bella busted me.

Little did I know, the phone call would only help my fantasy become a reality. I leaned over the coffee table to grab the phone. I guess I did not realise that my cock had grown without realisinf it was now pressing into Bella's back as I picked up the phone and said hello, "Hello."  
It was my wife Esme.

"Yeah, it is really coming down here too. Are you coming home ?" I asked with as much of a hopeful tone as I could muster given the situation I was in.

My erection began to subside some as I spoke to Esme, but I felt Bella lean back into me more intentional, s if she wanted to feel it more and maybe even coax it to a higher state of arousal. As I continued the conversation with Esme. I was eyeing Bella. She was resting her elbows and hands on my knees. She gently ran her hand down the sides of my legs as I tried to concentrate on what Esme was saying to me.

I was suprised amd almost a bit giddy she let me know that she and the kids were going to just stay where they were. The snow seemed to worsen on the western part of town where she was at her friends, the Hale's house that was out in the country in a way and the streets would not be cleared until sometime the next day.

"Are you sure that is okay with them ?" I asked Esme and Esme confirmed that they insisted on them staying over. The kids could have a camp out in the living room and she would stay in the guest room. and that the snow was supposed to laper off overnight and she would come home after breakfast in the morning.

"Okay honey," I said. "I will miss you." I added a bit half-heartedly. "Yeah, I will check on Bella. She is actually over here watching lost," I handed the phone to Bella.

"Hey sis," Bella greeted. "Ok. Yep, I'll stay over here if that is alright with you and Carlisle." Bella then giggled as she handed the phone back t me as I slid back in the chair.

_"Now, be nice to my sistter while the kids and I are gone,"_ Esme said.

"Okay honey. I will be nice to her as long as she behaves. There will be no beating," I joked back with her and shot Bella a look as her eyes stared into me and waved her finger as a sly grin slowly crept across her beautiful face. "Kiss the twins for me. Okay honey. You guys have a good time too. Talk to you later...bye." I hung up the phone and as I leaned back into the sofa, my erection hand completely sofened.

However, you could still see the bulge in my jeans. I noticed Bella sneaking peaks at it as she talked to me. I pretended not to notice but I finally looked down at the tent I had made and giggled a bit. Bella giggled a bit. Bella looked away but we both knew that she was looking at me.

"Well Bella, I think we are on our own for the evening. Think you can behave yourself ?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," she said with a sly grin. "Keep rubbing my back and I will behave for sure," she exclaimed as she returned to her position and leaned back as I leaned forward and looked for the knot I was working on.

"Now where was I," I murmured as I found her pressure point. My left hand returned to rubbing up and down her back with long strokes. My other hand joined in and she leaned forwardto grant full access to her back. When she did ,her shirt rose up a bit, exposing her delicate skin to me.

Also I could see the top of her butt crack and red lacey thong. My cock began to wake up again with this sight and for a moment I became lost as my mind raced to think of all the things I wanted to do with Bella. She seemed so innocent, yet she looked so sexy and basically she was giving me the gren light to take it further.

I will play it slowly, just to be safe. I continue with long strokes up and down, left and right of her spine. From her shoulder blades to the top of her jeans I allowed my fingers to gently linger and brush between the waistband of her thong, skin and upper buttocks.

As I worked my way from her shoulders to the edge one of my fingers gently slipped into the top of her crack. It sent shivers down her spine and she jolted against me which caused my cock to grow even more. She held herself there for a few moments.

"Sorry about that Bella," I said as I grasped her top of her shoulders thinking thst I had been busted and that our flirtation was over for a while.

"You're a dick," she said with a giggle and nuzzled her back aganist me again. "You may continue," she said as she relaxed again and resumed woking my hands up and down her back.

As I continued, I could feel the hooks of her bra digging into her skin. She squirmed a few times through my strokes and I could tell that they were bothering her. Feeling bolder, I let my hands slip under her shirt and I quickly unhooked the clasps that help her huge mounds in plcae. I felt the fabric relax.

"Oh," she gasped and moaned. "That feels much better."

That let me know that my bold step was welcomed. In my mind I knew that this was the point of no return. I could feel the blood rushing to my cock and I knew that there was no turning back. I was infused with lust for this girl and needed to be with her. But I also wanted this to last as long as possible as it may be my only chance. I then became consumed with making this event that neither of us would soon forget.

"That might be a little better," and continued to rub her back , only my hands were still inside her shirt. The metal hooks free from digging into her skin being replaced by my hands. Bella never protested so I continued my long strokes up and down her back

Her shirt rode up more in the back that allowed a much better view of her smooth and silky skin and the top of her red lacy thong. Her skin was so soft and supple. I relished smoothing her goosebumps as my hands explored her back.

"Soo nice," she moaned. "Right there," she exclaimed as I stopped my hands at her shoulders.

My hand was nestled between her shoulder, the strap and her shirt. I felt her hand go up the front side of her shirt and she guided my hand to the right spot. She whispered "right there" again, directing my hands. As I continued to run, I felt her slip her bra over her shoulders under her shirt and casually laid it on the floor beside her.

It was all I could do not to rip her clothes off right there, but I reminded myself that I wanted this to last. My cock, now straining more and more against my shorts, had become even more swollen and I could feel the pre-cum oozing from its tip leaving a small damp spot on the fabriv. The sight of her bra on the floor reminded me of being in high school and seeing my ex-girlfriend remove her bra and hand it to me one night when her parents were away for the weekend.

I felt like a school kid again for a second and I think that was the allure of this interlude. It was the thought of potentially being caught.

The fact that I was attached to, of all people, her sister, seemed to make this even more forbidden and exciting in the same breath. I love my dear Esme dearly, but I could not reisit this beautiful creature allowing me to touch her in this way and hopeful that we would go further into a forbidden territory.

"You have such smooth skin," I whispered into her ear.

She shivered. "Thank you." She turned her head and and our eyes met. She didn't need to say anything.

I could see the lust in in her chocolate brown eyes and it shot right through my body as my cock grew to full strength. She placed her hand on my knee as I allowed my hands, still under her shirt, drift to the side to feel the glorious sides of each orb of her breasts.

My hand lingered and I pretended to rub her sides trying to be as inconspicuous as possible but I found my right hand slowly drifting forward. A part of me was still in partial shock at how far she had sllowed us to go. Half of me was waiting for her to turn and smack me away, the other half of me relished in being allowed to do this with my sister-in-law.

She was younger and I assumed less experienced but the excitement was in the air. I felt her gasp slightly has my hands finally reached the boundry of her areolas. I softly traced a circle around one of them gently.

I waited for a proteste from her but it never came. If anything her gentle moans welcomed my advances more and more. She wanted this to happen too. My other hand followed suit as they ran underneath the weighty orbs and down to her belly.

I repeated this several times as Bella's hand reached up above her head offering unfettered access to where my hands wanted to explore. I could feel the nubs of her nipples grow harder as I gently caressed them between my fingers and then back down across her belly.

I continued this pattern a few times as she rubbbed her hands through my hair. The skin of her belly was smooth and inviting. She was perfectly proportioned as my hands slipped across her belly button to the top of her jeans. My fingers fumbled for a seconf against the top button but managed to unfasten and unzip them in one fluid motion.

I could almost feel a wave of heat being released from her pants as my hand gently slid the contraption down. I gently reached for the waistband of her thongs and slid two fingers betwen the fabric as I felt how smoothly shaven her pussy was.

My hands returned to her belly and breasts. I needed to feel all of this woman's body as it responded to my every touch.

I leaned forward as her hands wrapped around my head. She brushed her long hair back exposing her ear to me. I breathed gently near and then sucked her lobe inside my mouth.

My hands moved to her sides and slipped inside her jeans. I forced them down and she took the hint and pulled herself up to allow me to slip them pasr her hips. She kicked her pants off, leaving the thong on.

I continued sucking her ear lobe and placing tiny kisses on herneck as my hands moved up to remove her shirt. As I pulled the fabric up she raised her hands in approval allowing me to gently remove it from her body.

Bella was nearly sitting right betwen my legs. She turned but I stopped her.

"I want to continue rubbing your beautiful body Bella," I said as she relaxed. "We have a lot of time, no need to rush things."

Her hands relaxed again as I was now in control of the pace. It took every bone in my body not to pick her and fuck her senseless. My one hand began to tweak the nipple as my other slipped inside her thong. I rubbed the top of her mound as I slid my middle finger length of a slick slit.

I could finally feel the hdeay emanating from her sex. I teased her holde once and slid back up and down her slippery crevice and exposed her clit and encircled it with my thumb three or four times as my other fingers gently stroked the outside of her hole.

Her bosy writhed against mine as she forced herself against me, begging me to continue. I rubbed up and down, swirling my thumb around her clit as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, oh," she sofly moan as her chest heaved a bit as my thumb continued its swirly assault on her sweet pearl. I varied the pressure from very soft to almost barely touching it back to much harder. It made her closer towards to release.

She had enough of my teasing and stripped me furiously. I ripped her thong off and she kissed me hard and began to gruind her hips against me. I felt my cock nuzzle against her body as she sat back and wickedly grinned at me. I held her close to me as she continued to gyrate against me.

She then slipped out of my embrace back down to her knees on the floor. Bella shot me another wicked look as her hand quickly found my bulge. I could not wait any longer.

I got her under me and she started to grin wickedly. "You really love to be the dominant," she purred.

"My dear Isa, you do understand what is happening here," I asked seductively into her ear.

"Yes," she answered, breathing heavily.

"Spell it out for me my love," I said, growling a bit. I felt her getting more wet.

"You want to fuck me," Bella said.

"And will you let me ?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she moaned.

Bella's eyes were getting darker. You would think that it is black instead of brown.

"You ready ?" I asked getting ready to fuck her.

Bella nodded, she looks ready to be fucked hard. I slipped in and then thrusted into her soaking wet pussy hard. I cursed and let out a sharp hiss. "Fuck, you're wet."

She began to moan like the sexy woman she is. She held onto me begging me to go faster. "You like that don't you ?"

Bella moaned even more louder. "Quit talking and fuck me hard Carlisle !"

My thrusts quickened and deepened, making it good for her. I sucked on the skin of her slender neck and then kissed her as I pounded into her pussy, hitting all the right spots. Then I got her to cum hard. I continued to tp thrust in her harder abd faster. I felt her pussy squeeze my cock and I came right inside her.

Then I slipped down.

"What are you doing ?" she asked.

"Just relax Bella," I said to her and started to lick her pussy and moaned at the sweet taste of her. She started to gush more. I took her pussy lips and suck her. After that I thrusted my finger into her pussy. I hit her gspot everytime and she sqiurted once I stroked her several times.

I got back up to her and then we just laid there... I decided to nestle my covk deep inside her pussy. She moaned at the feeling. We might have a bit of fun when we wake up. For now we closed our eyes and breathed heavily.

I never forgot that day. It was not a one time thing, you will see what I mean next time.

**A/N: There will be sequel to this story.**


End file.
